Her So Called Life
by Midnight Terror
Summary: She has a bas for a dad..A bit for a mom..an evil little sister..and now she's going to have to dress as a guy for her to not get kicked out from her house..and she's going to meet the host club..now that i call hell..pls read and review..n its not Haruh.
1. Her Life

Chapter one----------------------

A girl with crimson brown hair and beautiful amethyst eyes who was

about 16 years old was sitting outside a huge yet beautiful garden,

reading. The wind blew her hair making it fly. She put down her book

then took off her glasses. "AKIRA!!!" someone shouted. She rolled her

eyes then stood up and went inside a huge mansion. "WHAT DO YOU

WANT DAMN IT?!?" shouted Akira back. "Oh Akira there you are" a girl

with black hair and deep blue eyes went to Akira. Akira glared at her.

"What do you want Haru?" asked Akira coldly. "Don't have to be so

cold" said Haru dramatically. "Live with it…now like I said what do you

want?" asked Akira calmly. "Oh dad's looking for you," said Haru with

a smile. Akira looked at Haru dully. "Whatever" Akira shoved her

hands in her pocket and started walking. When Akira was walking she

passed by a girl with chestnut brown hair and auburn eyes. Akira

stopped walking so did the girl. "So dad called you," said the girl. "You

got that right Rain the bastard wants to see me," said Akira not

looking back with a slight smirk. "You know he's just going to shout at

you or tell you something to do," said Rain with out looking back. "Well

I'll take my chances" Akira started walking again. Rain smiled slightly

then started walking again. Akira stopped in front of a huge door.

Akira looked at it dully then knocked on the door. "Come in," said a

voice from the other side. She opened the door then went inside.

"Yes?" Akira closed the door. "Take a seat Akira" Akira took a seat in

front of the man. "Oh Akira you and your sisters are going to start

studying in Ouran high school I don't care if you like it or not and your

other sisters have agreed to it" the man had black hair and dark

auburn eyes he put down his glasses. "So I don't need your approval,"

said the man. "Oh Kyoshi phone" a woman with dark brown hair with

natural light brown high lights and crystal blue eyes went inside with a

phone on her hand. "Oh thanks Yuki" Kyoshi got the phone from Yuki

then stared talking. "You better obey what your father tells you to do

we don't want our daughter to get hurt do we?" Yuki raised her brow.

Akira just wanted to slap her mother but only nodded. 'Damn I hate

my life' she thought. "Ok good bye Mr. Ootori" Kyoshi put down the

phone and looked at Akira. "You may go" Akira grinned her teeth but

just stood up then walked outside the room. She clenched her fist.

'Damn parents' Akira started walking to her room. She went inside her

room. "Stupid parents they can just rot in hell" Akira threw herself on

her bed. She turned on her flat-screened T.V. then she heard a knock

on the door. "What?" Akira glared at the door because she knew who

was behind the door. "Oh one-san" a girl with light brown hair and

light blue eyes went inside Akira's room. "What the hell do you want

Maya??" asked Akira coldly. "Oh don't be cold to the youngest

daughter I can tell daddy your teasing me and well you'll get a beating

again" said Maya with smirk. Akira grinned her teeth. This was true

the favourite was the youngest and the oldest Maya and Haru. Rain

was ok with them but the least favourite was Akira. "Ok what do you

want?" asked Akira. "Oh I just came up here to give you your

uniform," said Maya with smile. "Give it," said Akira. "Here" Maya

handed Akira a guys uniform. "What the hell is this??" asked Akira

staring at the uniform. "Well I had an idea that daddy approve of" said

Maya with a smirk. "And that's me dressing like a guy?" Akira glared at

Maya. "Exactly" said Maya happily. "Man I hate you like hell if you

weren't my sister I would have killed you right now" hissed Akira.

"Well I can get away with anything and this is one of them" said Maya.

Maya sat down on Akira's bed. "Well daddy's business partner's son is

about your age and I suggested that if you get dressed like a guy

you'll get close to him," said Maya. "Why not you?" asked Akira,

crossing her arms. "Well if I dress like a guy my perfection will

disappear and momma wont like that," said Maya while fixing her hair

and looking at her reflection in the vanity. Akira rolled her eyes. "And

if you don't agree you'll be out here and in the streets before that

you'll really get hurt" Maya stood up and smiled sweetly at Akira.

"Bye" Maya went out of Akira's room laughing. "Damn I hate that

btch" Akira glared at the door. Akira sighed then looked at the

uniform. "Well I rather have a home than not have one" Akira threw

herself on her bed and started watching T.V. again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRETTY SHORT…

WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT….

AND YES I HATE MAYA TOO AND AKIRA'S PARENTS…

THEY CAN JUST ROT IN HELL…..

TILL NEXT TIME SAYONARA…

------MIDNIGHT TERROR------


	2. Meeting The Gay Club

Chapter Two-------------

Akira ran her fingers through her hair. "Damn I can't believe that I

have to cut my hair really short" Akira was walking on the hall way with many girls looking at her.

"Stupid f-ing Maya I hate her" Akira shoved her hands in her

jacket pocket. "Damn her damn her DAMN HER!!!" shouted Akira. Everyone looked at her.

"Uh…look a…something," Akira pointed to nothing and everyone looked.

"Suckers" she ran away. She slowed down to walking pace.

"Ok I have to get closed to this Kyouya Ootori guy or aka sucking up so they wont throw me out the house" said Akira.

She brushed out her bangs every girl looked at her.

Akira looked at them like they were crazy then she walked faster.

Akira wasn't watching where she was going so she bumped

Into someone. They both fell on their butts. "Oww" whispered Akira.

She looked straight and saw a brown haired girl wearing a pink bow on her head.

The brown haired girl whispered an oww to and then looked straight and her eyes widen.

"Oh you'll make a perfect host," said the brown haired girl with shinning eyes.

"Huh?" Akira looked at the girl weirdly. "Come" the girl grabbed Akira's arm and dragged her, literally.

Then the brown haired girl stopped in front of a huge door.

"Oh by the way my name is Renge" smiled Renge. "Uh? Akira" said Akira plainly dusting off the dirt uniform.

Renge smiled then opened the door. Then rose petals went out of the door.

"What the hell?" Akira put one hand over her eyes because it was too bright.

When Akira's vision focused she saw 7 guys. She looked back but didn't see Renge any more.

'Damn her' Akira thought. "Welcome to the host club"

Akira looked front to see who said that. 'He's blonde with blue eyes and I

think he's gay' thought Akira. "Oh its just a guy" said a guy with orange hair.

"Oh he's from our class right Kyouya?" the blonde guy looked at a black

haired guy. "Precisely" said the black haired guy. 'So that's Kyouya' thought Akira.

"Your Akira Sakura right?" asked the blonde haired guy. Akira nodded once, bored.

"Aki-chan do you want to eat cake with me?" a guy with blond

hair grabbed on Akira's arm and turned her around.

"Um…maybe later sorry" said Akira.

"Uh…OKIE" said the cute guy with a smiled. Akira couldn't help

but smiled slightly back. "Well don't want to be rude or anything but…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE??!!??" shouted Akira.

Then a guy with brown hair who looked like girl went up to Akira.

"Um…my name is Haruhi the blonde guy is Tamaki-sempai the twins

with orange hair are Koaru and Hikaru the guy with black hair who

doesn't talk is Mori-sempai and the guy With blonde hair that looks like

a little kid is Hunny-sempai and well the guy with black hair who's

wearing glasses is Kyouya-sempai," said Haruhi.

"Oh ok thanks Haruhi" Akira brushed away her bangs. "Your welcome" said Haruhi with a smile.

"Uh…by the way the hell are you here if you're a girl and

wearing a guys uniform?" asked Akira calmly. "Oh no he's a guy not a girl a guy" panicked Tamaki.

"Then why are you panicking?" asked Akira with a smirk.

"Well yes I am a girl" admitted Haruhi. "There isn't that easier Tamaki," said Akira.

"Noooo Haruhi he'll take you away from me" said Tamaki with tears in his eyes.

"Save it for someone who cares and well I'm not one of them" said Akira.

"You have to join the host club" Akira turned around.

"WHAT NO WAY IN HELL I'M JOINING THE GAY CLUB!!!" shouted Akira. "Correction

HOST club not GAY club" said Koaru. "Same thing" said Akira.

"Well I'm aware your father is my father's business partner and your father told me that you'll be happy to do I whatever I say" said Kyouya.

"What a fu-" Akira was interrupted.

"NO SAYING BAD WORDS" shouted Hunny.

"Fine what a lie I did not say that" said Akira. "Well I can just tell your father and-"

Kyouya was interrupted. "FINE I'LL JOIN THE GAY CLUB!!" shouted Akira.

"HOST CLUB!!" shouted the twins. "SAME THING!!!" shouted Akira back.

"Now now lets stop the shouting and open the host club," said Tamaki happily.

"I still say it's the gay club," said Akira quietly. "Wait what the hell do we do in the gay club?" asked Akira.

"We just chat with the ladies," said Haruhi.

"Oh thanks Haruhi," said Akira with a slight smile. Haruhi smiled back.

After a while. . . .

Akira was in a table with 3 girls with hearts in their eyes. "So Akira-kun what do you like doing?" asked a girl.

"Yes what?" agreed the other 2. "Um…I read most of the time but I also love writing," said Akira.

"Oh really can I read your stories some time" asked the 3 girls

Together.

"Sure" Akira smiled slightly.

"YAY!" shouted the 3 girls. Then one of the girls asked.

"Akira-kun what do you think about love?" Akira looked at the girl in the eyes.

The girl blushed.

Akira looked at the twins doing their brotherly love then at

Hunny and Mori then at Haruhi being herself then at Tamaki then she

Focused at Kyouya who was calculating then at the 3 girls in front of her.

She looked down at her tea. "Um…love? Well love's just a deep river…if you

Don't know how to love you drown…if you know how to love you float…

Well that's my definition…for me its also a never ending well…

If you stop loving you hit the bottom but if you continue you'll never find the end" Akira smiled slightly at the girls.

"Well that's my definition," said Akira. "That's so beautiful!!"

Shouted the 3 girls.

"Uh…yea" Akira took a sip from her drink. Then looked out the window.

'I'll never feel that not even once' thought Akira sadly.

After awhile . . . . . . .

Akira was walking down the hall. She was holding her briefcase from the back.

'Stupid how the hell did I get in this mess' thought Akira. The school did not have that much people anymore.

She went out of the school building. She stood there outside.

Then someone tapped her back. She turned around to see the twins.

"Uh…hey" said Akira. "Hello" they both said together. "Your not going home yet?" asked Akira.

"Oh were waiting," said Koaru. "For our car" finished Hikaru. Akira smiled slightly at them.

"It's really cool how you do those twin things," said Akira. "It's a gift," they both said.

"AKIRA!!" Akira rolled her eyes then turned around.

"WHAT!!??" shouted Akira back. "Going" said Haru. Akira turned to the twins.

"Well got to go bye but its really nice to talk to you guys bye" Akira smiled slightly at them. "Oh ok bye" said Koaru.

"Yea bye" said Hikaru. Akira smiled slightly at them then went to

Haru.

"I was talking to someone damn it," said Akira. "Oh those twins" Haru looked at them.

"Oh their cute" said Haru. Akira rolled her eyes. "Yea whatever lets go dimwit" Akira pushed Haru in the car.

---------------

WAH!! ITS DONE!!. . .

WELL CHAPTER TWO. . .

SORRY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO THINKS IT'S SHORT . . .

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. . .

PLS. REVIEW!!. . .

THANKS FOR READING!!. . .

TILL NEXT TIME SAYONARA. . .

----MIDNIGHT TERROR----


End file.
